Nationals :Behind the Scenes
by bremela
Summary: My take on what Nationals could have been like, and all of the unseen crazy antics of our favorite show choir!


**Alright people, this is my take on what Nationals could have been like! I'm really sorry if the times are off, trying to calculate a ten hour and forty minute drive plus estimating how long a stop would take isn't very easy. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: This is AU, as in Anderberry siblings, and Blaine is in New Directions, as he followed Kurt before the end of the year. Yes it doesn't make much sense, and before you ask why, it's because I said so. Ha! **

(Insert line break here.)

"Hey guys, I have some bad news." Mr. Schuester announced as he walked through the door.

"Mr. Schue, it can't be too bad, we're going to Nationals in New York next week, writing original songs so we don't have to worry about anyone stealing them, there are more then twelve people so we qualify, and none of us are fighting over each-other's boyfriends or girlfriends anymore!" Artie exclaimed.

"Well that's all great, but we have a big problem. Our plane tickets just fell through."

"What? Mr. Schuester, without tickets we can't get to New York!" Rachel cried as she shot up, but Blaine pulled her back down.

"Thank you very much Miss Obvious. Now don't we have a backup plan?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, and we'll still get to New York, but not by plane, and not in two hours. We're going by bus, with total of ten hours and forty minutes." Mr. Schuester said and sighed, as the group of teens broke into hysteric shouts of anger.

"No way am I going on a bus for ten hours with little Miss Hobbit Mc. Solo-stealer pants for over ten hours!" Santana jumped up again and started shouting at Rachel.

"Hey! Guys, calm down! It's either that, or no New York or Nationals. Your choice, people." Mr. Schuester said, sounding quite exasperated.

Everyone agreed that New York was worth it, but they all sulked for the rest of the meeting at the thought of ten hours there and back with some of their worst enemies.

(Insert line break here.)

"Mr. Schuester, why in holy hell are we here at school getting on a bus at four in the freaking morning?" Kurt growled angrily at the curly haired teacher in front of him.

"Sorry, Kurt really isn't a morning person." Blaine quipped as he loaded his sister's seemingly endless pink and gold bags into the compartments on the outside of the bus.

"I told you, check in is at four pm, and I want us to reach the city early so we can hail cabs for the twelve of us and our bags and still be there on time. And yours and Rachel's will take up a cab on their own." Mr. Schuester replied wearily. Everyone had gotten just the right amount of shut eye that they wouldn't be able to sleep until the next night.

Kurt mumbled something about beauty sleep and loaded onto the bus where the rest of the club was.

Eventually Blaine and Mr. Schuester had loaded all of the luggage into the compartments and joined everyone else on the bus.

"Guys, let's go to Nationals!" Mr. Schuester cried, and the few morning people on the bus (Rachel, Tina, and Sam) cheered.

Everyone else groaned.

The bus started, and for about an hour, everyone listened to their iPods and such, but as musical as they all were, it could only hold them for so long.

"Blaine, I'm feeling like I forgot something." Rachel said as she tried to write the lyrics in her notebook.

"We didn't forget anything. You practically packed the house." Blaine replied.

"Well maybe you forgot something. Did you bring a toothbrush?"

"Yes, Rachel."

"Your guitar picks?"

"Yes Rachel."

"Your guitar?"

"If I brought my picks, don't you think I'd remember the actual guitar?"

"You're right. What about your reading glasses?"

"Blaine, you wear glasses?" Kurt asked from behind his sleep mask. He really needed some beauty sleep.

"Yeah, only for reading. And yes Rachel, I did."

"Did you remember…"

"Rachel, if you just keep asking me, I'm going to randomly say no and freak you out, so stop. I'm begging you."

"Well fine. But I'm blaming you if we forgot something important." And Rachel slumped into her seat.

"Rachel, we have over nine hours to go, and you're already annoying. And why did you sit with us, exactly?" Kurt cried, as he ripped off his sleep mask and sat up right.

"Because one, Blaine is my little brother, and two, you're the only one I can freak out about Broadway with."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But we are SO seeing _Wicked_ when we get there. I love Idina and I really wish I could have seen her." Kurt said, more awake then before.

"Of course! But the one thing we are NOT seeing is that Spiderman musical, that's practically a crime against theatre." Rachel rambled.

"I know. _Spiderman Turn off the Dark_? No way, keep the dark on!"

And the two launched into a lengthy conversation about how great or horrible certain musicals were.

(Insert line break here.)

"I'm so bored." Finn whined.

"Finn, I don't mean to be rude, but shut up. We're all bored and it's only been three hours. That's around seven hours and 40 minutes to go." Kurt said testily.

"I could sing." Rachel suggested.

"NO!" came a chorus of replies.

"Well fine. And Mr. Schuester, are we stopping for breakfast? I don't think anybody had time to scarf down any food. Or at least Blaine and I didn't. I was so excited, I basically dragged him out the door."

"All right guys, I guess we can stop at a diner for food and stretch our legs." Mr. Schuester said, and the bus took the next exit.

The minute it parked, the teenagers were off of the bus running around the parking lot like maniac, dancing and screaming.

"Let's get some food!" Finn cried, and they all ran to the door.

They entered in such a commotion that the waitress seating people almost got knocked over, and they managed to take up quite a few booths.

Of course Kurt and Blaine got stuck with Rachel and Finn.

"Why are you two sitting here? And Finn, if you say "I'm protecting my baby brother" one more time, I'm punching you out. And I'm three months older." Kurt grumbled.

"Well I'm taller. And I just wanted to sit next to Rachel, who sat here." Finn replied.

"And Rachel, don't _you _say you were protecting me, because you would be protecting me from your best friend. And I WILL get your gold stars taken away!" Blaine cried.

"No! Not the gold stars!"

"Then try not to be as obnoxious, my dear sister."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Blaine, and he returned the favor.

"It appears my boyfriend is a five year old when he's tired." Kurt said with a sigh.

"I am five and a half, thank you very much. And I love you."

"I love you, too, but that was quite random don't you think?"

"He gets random when he's tired." Rachel piped in as she took a sip of coffee.

"I can see."

(Insert line break here.)

"Alright guys, let's get back on the road!" Mr. Schue called out to the kids still stretching and enjoying the small bit of time in the fresh air they had left.

They let out a collective groan, but filed on to the bus for their journey to the city.

"Can you believe we're actually going to New York, the holy grail of Broadway and show-biz?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know! We'll see the big lights, hear the busy sounds, and meet the stars! I can't wait!" Tina replied.

The teens settled in and for a good hour they were content, but eventually they were once again moaning about boredom.

"That is it! I can not stand your whining for one more minute and will jump out of this very window if you do not shut up! Now why don't we just play a simple game before my insanity is lost!" Kurt cried, jumping up.

Everyone was silent for a moment. No one was a big fan of angry Kurt, and no one anticipated it when he arrived. But he was right.

"Okay, no need to go to crazy, man. So let's play… um… oh! How about that game where you get a letter and have to do the " my name is blank, my husband or wife's name is blank, we live in blank, and we sell blank," and use that letter to start each word?" Finn suggested.

"Halleluiah, some sort of an idea! Finn, you first, I can go next!"

"Umm, okay. My name is Adam, my wife's name is Anna, we live in Alabama and we sell… angels!"

"Okay, that was interesting. My name is Ben, my husband's name is Blaine," Kurt smiled at Blaine, "we live in Belgium and we sell Broadway show tickets!"

For a long time this game went on, each person doing a letter. Then for two whole hours they made their way through every road game in the book, form eye spy, to the name game, to some quite painful calls of punch buggy.

(Insert line break here.)

"Alright, we're around three and a half hours from NYC!" Quinn cried, happy she was getting off the bus soon. Really, putting up with Rachel Berry on a bus was no picnic, and everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Alright, I think Rachel might be right, we really need to sing!" Mercedes shouted, and everyone cheered.

They then broke into a slightly off version of The_ Time Warp, _followed by _Toxic, Don't Stop Believing, _and tons of Lady Gaga and Katy Perry.

(Insert Line break here)

"Only an hour and a half left before freedom!" Mike cried. He was probably more excited then anyone else to get off of the stupid bus, because a dancer can not be cooped up for this long.

Everyone was getting more and more excited by the minute, and talk of Central Park and Time Square once again resurfaced.

"I'm getting my frolic on in Central Park!" Mercedes shouted.

"And I can't wait to see Time Square! It's the center piece of the city!" Quinn cried.

They occupied themselves for so long that they didn't notice the signs, or the posters, or anything.

They were in New York and they didn't even notice.

"Oh my gosh the Empire State Building! GUYS WE'RE IN NEW YORK!" Kurt screamed, his voice going up.

There was a flurry of excitement, and everyone gathered their things, because in only twenty minutes, they would be in the heart of the city, arriving at their hotel.

When the bus finally stopped, everyone stampeded off of the bus. They quickly got their luggage, and piled into the hotel.

They had arrived in New York City, and ready for Nationals.


End file.
